3,000
by Platinumpanic
Summary: 3,000 because that's how much it costs to spend one week with him. Lucy Heartfilia is a rich, ruthless businesswoman who specializes in taking over companies and then selling them off piece by piece. She travels to Los Angeles for a business trip and is need of an escort, since it doesn't do for a woman of her stature to be alone... (Pretty Woman crossover)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Woman or Fairy tail. Those rights belong to their creative directors. **_

**Lucy's PoV**

Buying business and selling them off in pieces really take a lot out of you.

Taking over my father's business had never been part of my plan. My father had threatened it and hung it over my head but it wasn't till his death that it really sunk in. I had wanted to run away; find true love; have my knight rescue me. You know, that 1980 romcom bullshit. But instead I'm at a party drinking champagne like its water, hoping to close a business deal, and avoiding the man I've been dating for two years.

"Lucy." Shit that's me.

"Oh hello, Dan. Did my secretary call you about accompanying me to L.A next week?" I respond curtly.

Giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, he pulls me to the edge of the party with a twirl and smile. Then frowns down at me in exasperation once we reach the outer edges of the social scene.

"Yes, she did. I speak to your secretary more than I speak to you."

"I see."

"I have my own life too, Lucy."

"Please Dan, this is a very important week for me. I was counting on you." I responded frustratingly.

"But you never give me any notice. You just think I'm at your beck and call."

"I do not believe that you are at my beck and call."

"Well, that's the way I feel. Maybe I should just move out."

"If that's what you want. When I get back to New York, we'll discuss it."

"Now's a good a time as any."

"That's fine with me, Dan. Good-bye."

Ugh I'm done for the night. I just want to take a hot bath at my hotel. I'll just let my Lisanna my lawyer wrap things up for me here and in the meantime take her car home.

I sauntered up to the valet with the intent of asking where her car was, when I heard increasing footsteps advancing towards me.

"Lucy where are you going." Asked Lisanna.

"You got the keys to your car?"

"Why, what's wrong with the limo?"

"Look, the limo is buried back there. My driver can't get it out. Please give me the keys.

"All right, look. I don't think you should drive. You're a little excited. Don't drive my car. Look, Lucy. Are you familiar with a stick shift?"

"Uh, sure." I slurred, downright fibbing.

The valet, overhearing our very loud conversation, pulls around Lisanna's new '67 impala which I clamber into─eager to escape.

"Just be gentle with it. It's a new car." I hear her whine.

"Okay. I can do it." I said while desperately trying to figure out the controls. After pushing in the clutch and shifting into what I hoped was the correct slot, I sped off the property and onto the highway.

Tires squealing, gears grinding, and exhaust fuming, I distantly hear Lisanna cry, "Lucy! Please! I love this car. You're gonna get lost! Beverly Hills is down the hill!

Finding myself down some weird strip of mixed use zoning, I realize that l have no idea where my hotel is. Yeah, go ahead and say it I'm lost. Slowing clambering down the road I notice I've found myself in a beautiful red-light district accented with the use of crack and filtered smog. I hear this area is lovely this time of year.

Great. Just great. A poor sweet inheritor of a multi-billion dollar company, with a pleasing figure, and car she can barely drive in the middle of the ghetto. What could go wrong?

Suddenly I see a flash of electric pink in my side mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been away for so long! I've been really busy with school and winterguard so I haven't had much energy for anything. So here's a new chapter just for you lovelies! Enjoy RnR**

**Natsu's PoV**

Beep. Beep. Beep

"uughh." Rolling over to hit the stupid alarm clock, which I was rudely awakened by, I stumble haphazardly out of bed; the insistent chirping of the alarm clock ringing in my ear. Damn, I hate that thing-always interrupting the best dreams.

Throwing on a dark purple vest, and some tight leather pants that would probably make Jesus pray, I taped my white converses back together- completing the look.

Ready to walk the streets for money? Rent is due. Escaping the window out of a three story building to avoid your landlord really wakes you up in the morning. Thank god for the fire escape.

On my way to "work" some police officers, who found yet another whore in some dumpster, were blocking the main road. Meandering my way around them, I entered the club where spend most of my time. I start heading upstairs to the private rooms, where I should find Gray. He's my best friend and roommate but man does he annoys me sometimes; like taking money for rent without asking. He's working in the last room of the many bedrooms. That's his turf. Overing the door slightly I reveal him sucking some girls neck while she rubs her hands all over his body. Disgusted and feeling awkward, I capture his attention somehow. Though judging how that woman looks, she probably wouldn't have noticed a bomb.

"Gray."

"Yeah, yeah Natsu."

"Our rent is due."

"And in case you haven't noticed I'm with a client so we'll discuss this later."

"Alright man I'll wait outside for you."

After uncomfortably enduring the screams of pleasure from inside Gray's "office" he finally retreats to the hallway where I wait. Giving him a look of annoyance-we proceed outside.

"Pretty slow work day tonight." He offers in truce but I'm not having that. Gray owes an extreme amount of money to the loan sharks out here. His wife Juvia was pregnant and because of her high blood pressure she developed eclampsia, a life-threatening complication of pregnancy, which gave her seizures and eventually put her in a coma. He borrowed it out of desperation and well: now he's a stripper.

"You gotta tell me when you borrow money man. I know Juvia was sick but we've still got to keep the apartment Gray. Plus you took it while I was sleeping."

"You were unavailable for consultation. Besides it's Juvia and my's apartment."

"Yeah, well, I have to live there too, Gray."

"Look, you came here: I gave you some money, I gave you a place to stay,...and some valuable vocational advice. They were on my case. I had to give them something. So don't irritate me. Maybe we should get a pimp, you know make some extra cash. Droy really digs you."

"And then he'll run our lives and take our money. No."

"You're right. We say who, we say when, we say how much."

I hear brakes screeching in the distance

"Oh, yo. Catch this. Maybe make up for the cash." Gray shouts at me.

"That's a '67 Impala."

"No, that's rent. You should go for it. You look hot tonight. Don't take less than a hundred. Call me when you're through. Be safe.

"Be safe." I respond as I slowly make my way over to the vehicle.

Looking into the car, I see this stunning blond with a "don't give a" attitude and a huge chest. Jackpot.

"Hey baby looking for a nice time?" I seductively smirk into the passenger window .

"No, I'm looking for Beverly Hills. Can you give me directions?

"Sure, for five bucks." I laugh.

"What? That's ridiculous." She answers haughtily

"The price just went up." I said as I smiled, showing her my canines.

"You can't charge me for directions."

"Hell yeah I can. I ain't lost."

"All right. You win, I lose. Got change for a twenty?"

"Nope." I say popping the P as I snatched the money and climbed into the car.

"Go down the street, make a left at the light." I instructed. Putting my hands behind my head.

"T'is is a sweet ride you got here doll." I commented

"Thanks, I stole it." She wittily remarked as she frustratingly shifted from second to first.

I genuinely laughed as she glanced over at me with her eyes; encompassing brown dots of furtive mischief.

"What's your name." She asks.

"Whatever you want it to be babe." I retort

Suddenly looking at me with contempt, I answer rapidly.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu."

"Is that supposed to be some clever Japanese twist on a generic striper name?"

"Oh little miss linguistics over here. No, Natsu is my God giving name. It just happens to mean summer in Japanese."

"Ah."

Haha now she's all flustered. Oh man she's even blushing a little.

"So what hotel are you staying at?

"Oh, um, the Regent Beverly Wilshire."

"Go down the block, right at the corner."

"Man, this car is beautiful! You could fit a body in the trunk! I say enthused at her taste in vehicle.

"I beg your pardon?" She retorts.

"Well, doesn't it blow your mind ? This six cylinder is essentially made for style."

"So you know about cars. Where did that come from ?

"The boys I grew up with, we were really into American heavy metal: Mustangs, Corvettes. Ah. - we bought 'em cheap and fixed 'em up. How is it you know so little about cars?"

"My first car was a limousine."

"Oh."

"So where is this… metal clashing was heard from the gears before she spoke again exasperatedly, home Natsu?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. You know, I think you left your transmission back there. I exhaled before I spoke. It gave me great pain to see this poor soul drive this beautiful car.

"You're not shifting right." I complain loudly

"Like I know what that means. Have you ever driven stick?" She answers hurriedly

"Of course."

"Well, you're gonna do once again."

"Shit, you're joking."

"No. It's the only way I can get you off my coat."

After the car stopped, I scurried into the passenger seat; clicking my seat belt, restarting the car, and shifting I say:

"Fasten your seat belt. I am taking you for the ride of your life."

"You ready?" I add, looking towards her for reassurance

"Ready." She confidently says while staring straight ahead.

"Here we go."

Slamming the gas- accelerating wildly. Shooting down the lane, I take off at high speed, easily doubling what we were originally going. I was feeling one with the car at that point when a soprano pierced my conscience.

"Tell me, what kind of- what kind of money do you guys make these days? She says timidly.

"Ballpark? Can't take less than hundred dollars."

"A hundred dollars a night. For an hour? You make a hundred an hour and you got tape holding together your shoes. You have gotta be joking."

"I never joke about money." I say with the utmost conviction. Money is survival.

"Neither do l." She adds with finality. "Hundred dollars an hour. Pretty stiff."

"Well, no. But it's got potential." I clandestinely smirk

**Lucy PoV**

When we arrived, I gave the car to the valet to have Lisanna pick up later. Natsu and I exchanged our pleasant goodbyes as he swaggered off to catch a taxi. I couldn't help but feel forlorn without him. I wanted him to be by my side. And if we're being completely honest, I wanted him to fuck my brains out.

"Hey!" I called out. "No taxis?"

"No, I like the bus."

"I was thinking. Did you really say one hundred an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah well, if you don't have any prior engagements, I'd be very pleased if you would accompany me into the hotel." I shyly implied my wishes.

"You got it." Winking at me, he hooked my arm around his and started walking to the stylish set of french front doors.

"Hey. What's your name?" He said, staring down at me with warm forest green orbs.

"Oh, I'm Lucy." I answer somewhat dazed by his circumferential eyes

"Sweet, nice to meet you Luigi."

"That is NOT my name!" I shout frustratingly. Why does this person have such an effect on me?

"I know silly." He said winking at me. This boy just winked at me. God save us.

"Here put this on." I suggested, offering him my coat.

"Why?"

"This isn't the kinda place that rents rooms by the hour."

The lobby was very elegant with settees, loveseats, and luggage scattered in aerated feng shui pattern. Natsu looked very out of place. I could tell he was frazzled and intimidated by the regal atmosphere. "Come with me. Stop fidgeting." I called back for him." Leaning over the front desk, I asked the concierge for messages; Natsu standing next to me, leaning on the wall leaving his smooth chest exposed for all to see. Most did. I think I saw one lady drooling. Haha, he's all mine. Asking the servicer to send up champagne and strawberries- I led us towards the elevators.

Pressing the elevator button, I waited for the car to arrive while Natsu was enduring the cold calculating looks of some old geezer and his wife, who were wearing judgemental smirks upon their wrinkled skin. Catching this, Natsu purposefully dropped the coat I had lent him on the floor to slowly and seductively pick it up; accentuating his ass and back muscles on his path towards the ground.

"Close your mouth dearest." Crooned the old man as his wife's jaw slowly closed from it's original gapping position.

Once in the elevator Natsu grinned at me and coyly said, "Sorry couldn't help it." To which I responded with a snide, "Try."

The elevator opened with a ding, leading to a split hallway with two doors on either side. "Left." I called showing Natsu the way. Upon entering the penthouse Natsu gradually turned; Taking every aspect of the space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! Aren't you guys lucky? Haha welp this chapter has smut ad it's the first I've ever written, so constructive criticisms would be very well received. Enjoy RnR **

Natsu's PoV

"Holy shit." I inwardly thought. This place is huge. Oh my god I am out of my depth.

Disregarding my inner turmoil, Lucy comfortably waltzes into the room to sit at her desk. Her complete ignoral of me shall not fly. I stride up to her desk and place my self upon her so important faxes and legal documents.

"You're on my fax." She comments playfully.

Seductively showing off my bottom, I lift on cheek of the paper- accentuating everything I have to offer. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do." I ask curiously.

"You know something? I haven't the faintest. I plan everything down to conversations and yet here you are. Unplanned. Why is that?"

"Maybe I'm just good looking."

She laughed at that. Nice. She has a pretty smile.

"You know you could pay me." I impatiently remark.

"You sure know how to break the ice. Still chuckling she asks, I assume cash is acceptable?"

"Cash is great." I say as the bell dings simultaneously.

Thinking I might as well be useful, I usher in the woman bringing the champagne and strawberries. She ask me where I'd like the treats so I direct her towards the bar across the room. The lady is eyeing me up and down and I suddenly get really defensive. I guess being treated like meat is finally getting to me.

"What are you lookin' at? What is she lookin' at?" I ask to the maid and to Lucy.

Getting up, Lucy sways across the room with a tip for the lady I just verbally abused. Lucy wished her a pleasant evening and the women turned and left.

"Ah, tip? Man I messed that one up. Stupid." I say as I attempt to shrug it off.

"Don't fret about it." I hear as it became increasingly louder.

Snuggling up to the bar, her on the stool; me on the floor, I attempt casual conversation by taking some champagne before diving into the insinuated task of the evening. "So you have a boyfriend?"

"I did. He's currently moving out of our home as we speak. Here have a strawberry."

"Why?"

"Oh, it um accents the champagne flavor." She answers absentmindedly. Awe cute, she's nervous. Seizing the distracted opportunity, I swiped a couple of strawberries into my vest pockets. Hey I'm no klepto- I've got a valid reason.

Wanting to put her at ease and at the same time collect revenue I add, "Listen, l- I appreciate this whole seduction scene you've got goin', but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing, okay? I'm on an hourly rate. Somehow I'm sensing that this time problem is a major issue with you. Why don't we just get through that right now?"

"How much for the entire night." She responds to my babbling

Showing her all my teeth, I cheekily smiling saying, "You couldn't afford it."

"Try me."

"500 dollars."

"Done. Thank you. Now we can relax."

"Are you sure you want me to stay for the entire night?" I ponder outwardly. "I mean, I could just fill you good and be on my way."

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel like being alone tonight." She says as she exhales a long breath that she seemed to be holding.

"Why? ls it your birthday or something?

"No."

"I mean, I have been the party at a couple of birthdays."

"I bet you have."

"So what do you want me to do?" I inquisitively ask

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Hey the champagne kinda got to me so I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be out in a minute."

The bathroom was bright and filled with the usual grand deor but I had something else on my mind. I opened up the bathroom window to see if he had made it. Looking down to the ledge below sat my very blue cat. Stupid thing follows me everywhere. Hoisting him into the room, I snuck him a couple strawberries from my vest.

"What are you hiding?" I hear from behind me. Shaken out of my wits I stumble back. "Nott..tthing." I say. I was never a very good liar. Damn.

"All right, look. I do not want any drugs here. I don't want any of this. Get your things and your money and please leave before I Lucy Kick."

"I don't do drugs, all right ? l-l stopped doing drugs when I was…"

Suddenly Lucy started full out laughing. Turning about I discovered that the cat had jumped up onto the sink and was now licking his paws.

"Hahaha! That cat is blue! I'm sorry I thought you had drugs." She says through her guffaws of laughter.

"Hey it's fine. This cat follows me everywhere. I could swear he has wings."

"Please continue."

"Thanks."

Lucy spins and returns to the settle on the couch, leaving Natsu to stand in the bathroom.

**Lucy PoV**

After sometime, and Natsu presumably sending his furry friend home for the night, Natsu was settled on the carpet watching some lame sitcom while laughing his ass off.

I sat on the red sofa above him just studying his face as he watched the show. It was intriguing to say the least. The way his facial features lit up made working on business pale in comparison. Abandoning it for the night and setting it aside, I focused my sole attentions onto him. His long limber body was stretched out onto the floor- kicking his legs out as he watched with childish innocence. The screen illuminated his hair in the dark, creating weird spiky shadows which were quite comical. Moving closer I caught his eye; staring at each other in the dim room. The tv seemed to grow quieter- we were the only things in the world.

He slowly clambered up to me, resting his chin on the top of the sofa. As I snickered he slowly grabbed my right leg. Feeling the smooth texture he kissed up my leg until he reached my knee. Drawing up his body his removed his vest which gave me full access to hard, unadulterated muscle. His chiseled arms reached to undo my slacks.

"What do you want?" He asked

"What do you do?" I answered.

"Everything. Except I don't kiss on the mouth."

"Ha. Either do I."

He promptly stood to grab a pillow for his knees. Bringing the cushion to the ridge of the couch, his body reaches over mine to grab the remote to mute the television. Settling into a relaxed position, he unfastened my slacks and shed them from my thighs to rest around my shins. Roughly pulling my knees towards him, he removed my pants in one fell swoop, flinging them somewhere in the room. Where? God I could care less. Shucking those off revealed my red lace panties to which his hands encircled as he reached from my hips up to my ear to whisper, "Red is my favorite color." Abruptly the buttons of my shirt were ripped open, exposing my matching bra. Above the breast he started to work; slowly rubbing his fingertips over the swell. Nearly touching me where I desired. Haltingly maneuvering his hands under my breast to cradle it within. Punctuating the aura of pleasure, he suddenly withdrew his hands to unsnap my bra and tossed it to join my painties. The speed in which he removed my bra meant he did it often which strangely made me jealous. With conviction he at last grappled my breasts. While my idle mind was preoccupied with the pleasure of his hands on my boobs, his mouth kissed lower and lower till it was on level with the apex of my thighs.

Shivering, he spread my lips apart to bask in all its glory. God this is so embarrassing. I shift uncomfortably but he responds by holding my hips down and whispers into the soft flesh, "Shush, you're beautiful." The feeling still a bit awkward, since I sorta, in a way, paid him to say that, flushed away immediately when his hot tongue met my labia. He licked from my anus all the way to my vagina, making me shudder. To wet his finger, he stuck it completely into his mouth; coating the entire length with saliva. Because his finger was completely wet he cautiously stuck it into me. Immense pleasure hit me like a wall. God that felt good. Moaning, he picked up a moderate rhythm that made me sing his name. Waves of fire flicked over my body as I shuddered into a animating orgasm.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I could get use to watching that." He rasped out.

Those words made me blush from head to toe. Jesus. What is he doing to me?

"Ready?" He asked while he was sliding on a condom.

"Yes."

**Natsu PoV**

I raised my dick up to the opening and slowly pushed inside. Hissing in pleasure I pulled out a bit before sheathing myself in the entirety of Lucy's vagina. God she feels so good. Why can't all clients be as tight and warm as she is?

Buried to the hilt, I begin a slower pace of thrusting into her. Her long fingers claw my back in a mix of pain and pleasure which spur me to move faster. Pulling her hips closer to stimulate her clit, I watch the gorgeous sight of her breasts bouncing haphazardly. As she becomes closer to release she starts screaming my name in ecstasy. "Natsu! I'm going to cum!" "Me too, Luce." Our screams fill the room as I thrust sporadically and our orgasm hits together.

"That was amazing." She coos breathlessly as sleep attempts to claim her.

Pulling out and disposing of the nasty condom, I return to Lucy curled up on the couch. Her cute little snores are the only sounds disturbing the peace. Shaking my head and reminding myself not to get attached, I pull a blanket over top of us and then settle down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finished homework so lucky you guys you get a new chapter! Haha sorry if the dialogue is a little confusing. If you DM me I'd be happy to clarify. **

**Natsu PoV**

Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings always jolts you awake; better than coffee ever could. You'd think I'd be accustomed to it with whore culture or whatever, but it gets me everytime. Except for this morning. For some reason, I slept better than I have in months. I groggily awoke to Lucy chattering into her red samsung galaxy, making notes and semi-yelling at some other soul on the other side. Noting the speakerphone I nonchalantly listen in:

"Of course Porla is going to fight. He's run that company for his whole life." Lucy sighs frustratedly. "It's to be expected."

"He wants to meet you face to face." Complains the women speaking on the other side.

"Tonight. Dinner. Set it up." Lucy concisely and impatiently articulates.

"Oh, Lucy, Lucy. I- Look, it's really not a good idea that you see him." The strange women chuckles, "Definitely not alone. He's a feisty old guy. We say the wrong thing, we could wind up in court." Man this girl is annoying.

"Lisanna look, you know, there's always a possibility things are gonna go wrong. That's why I enjoy this so much. Oh, by the way, Lis, about your car.

"Oh, God. What?" Lisanna panics.

"You could probably fit a whole body in the trunk." Lucy wittily remarks.

Snickering at that little inside joke I decide to make my entrance into the dining room. Damn this place is huge. Walking in, I notice Lucy sitting at the head of the table reading the paper.

"Hi." I timidly say. Wow timid? God who am I?

She, glancing up at my disheveled hair from sleep, comments: "Pink." Frustratedly I comment that it's salmon- not pink. How dare she I'm a man for God's sake. Giggling, she asks me through twitters if the 'curtains match the drapes.' Winking and helping myself to everything laid out on the table I comment, "You know they do."

"You didn't wake me." I stubbornly cry. She abruptly starts rambling on and on:

"No, there's no hurry," "Are you hungry? You must be, Why don't you sit and have something to eat?, "I, uh, took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu." "I didn't know what you'd like."

Snorting at her fit of anxiety, I laughed and remark that I eat everything. I made good on that promise, completely clearing the table.

"Hey Luce." I say after breakfast had been cleared away.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh. Well I buy companies. Uh, I buy companies that are in financial difficulty."

"If they have problems, you must get 'em for a bargain, huh?"

"Well, the company I'm buying this week, I'm getting for the bargain price of about one billion."

"A billion dollars?" I say flabbergasted. That's a myriad of money! Gray and Juvia could live comfortably for the rest of their lives! I wouldn't have to strip anymore!

"Yes."

"Wow. You must be really smart, huh?" **This women is smart and pretty**?

"I only got through the eleventh grade." How far did you go in school?"

"I went all the way. Your folks must be really proud, huh?"

Following her to the front door, I picked up her cellphone and gave it to her.

"So you don't actually have a billion dollars, huh?" I inquired.

"No, I get some of it from banks, investors. It's not an easy thing to do."

"And you don't make anything and you don't build anything?"

"No. No." Lucy distractingly mentions.

"So what do you do with the companies once you buy them?" I once again pester.

"I sell them. Well, l... don't sell the whole company; I break it up into pieces… and then I sell that off; it's worth more than the whole."

"So it's sort of like, um, stealing cars and selling 'em for the parts, right?"

"Yeah, sort of. But legal."

"Mm-hmm. Mind if l, um, take a swim in your tub before I go?"

"Not at all. Just stay in the shallow end."

**Lucy PoV**

The sudden key pling of my phone distracted me from watching his ass disappear into the bathroom. Disappointed, I swipe to answer Lisanna calling.

"Hello?"

Lucy, it's Lisanna. Listen, I'm running out the door. I just wanted to let you know, Porla is all set for tonight.

"Oh, that's good."

"He's bringing his grandson. He's grooming him to take over. I don't know."

Ah, yes. Very intense young man named Gajeel. He plays polo.

"Look, I gotta say this again. I don't like you goin' alone."

"Look, I just think it'd be better if you- if you went with a date. You know ? Keep it social."

Lucy hearing Natsu sing in her bathtub was very distracting, causing her to become distant in her phone call. "Top down in the summer sun."

"Lucy? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"The sky was burning up like fireworks." I heard Natsu belt out in the bathroom.

The shrill sound of Lisanna on my ear brought me back to reality. "Lucy I know a lot of nice boys."

"No, you don't." I stubbornly answer her. "Besides, I already have one.

"You just concentrate on finding out what Porla is up to. I'm on my way."

After I hung up the phone, I creeped into the bathroom. My heels made a wonderful clacking noise as I neared Natsu. His lithe body splayed out in the tub, completely covered in bubbles adorned with a full bubble beard. He looked positively picturesque. Getting closer I realized an MP3 player in his ear blasting music. "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover. I'll love you forever, forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight."

Opening his eyes he sees me sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

Shakily he said, "Don't you just love Boys like girls?" as I had just startled him.

"More than life itself." I told him.

"Don't you knock?"

"So Natsu, I have a business proposition for you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm gonna be in town until Sunday."

"I'd like you to spend the week with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Yes, I'd like to hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me." I add awkwardly as I try to defuse the tension. "I will pay you to be at my beck and call."

"Look, I'd love to be your "beck and call guy, but you're a rich, good-lookin' guy. You could get a million guys free."

"I want a professional. I don't need any romantic hassles this week."

"If you're talkin' hours a day, it's gonna cost you."

"Oh, yes, of course!" God Luce you're so stupid. You should have mentioned money first. All right, here we go. Give me a ballpark figure. How much?"

"Six full nights, days too. Four thousand."

"You want days too. - Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Done."

"Holy shit!" Smirking at his sudden outburst, I reach towards him and say:

"Natsu, Natsu is that a yes?"

Spitting and Laughing, spraying little water droplets he yells, "Yes!"

"Hey Natsu? I'll be gone most of the day. I want you to buy some clothes. We may be going out evenings. You'll need something to wear.

"Like what?" He curiously asks me in thank inquiring tone of his. God he's adorable. I think I'm in big trouble.

"Uh, nothing too flashy. I stutter out. "Not too sexy." Conservative. You understand ? -

"Boring." He obstinately flashed that smile of his in a repertoire.

"Elegant. Any questions?"

"Can I call you Luigi?

"Not if you expect me to answer."

"Hey Luce, I would've stayed for two."

"I would've paid four."

"I'll see you tonight. -

"Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna wanna let me go."

"Three thousand for six days. And, Natsu, I will let you go."

"But I'm here now."


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is, finally. Sorry it took so long. It's just with school work and stress I've just have had no motivation to write. Anyway on a better note, I'm currently looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested or know of a good one It'd be much appreciated! Thank you! Please review :)

**Lucy's PoV **

Jesus, how many contracts am I going to review today. I've been in this stupid boardroom since six in the morning. It's almost four and I'm barely holding it together. Everything is infuriating. The table is an annoying shade of yellow, these stupid men have been staring at my chest all day, the coffee tastes like dirt, and oh, the best one: I'm being spoken to like I'm four. The sexist levels in this meeting are, just like the last sale, through the roof. I just want to take a hot bath. Unfortunately, I still have set up the details for tonight's business dinner and groom Natsu for high society. Perfect.

**Natsu PoV**

Oh my god. Holy shit. I'm seriously going to be paid this much? Taking a running start, I leaped onto a mattress that's quite plausibly bigger than my apartment. Yelling in excitement and pleasure, I hopped around a bit, enjoying the plush environment before sprawling out in exhaustion.

Remembering to call Gray, I stretched out for the phone resting on a little mahogany table adjacent to the bed. As I picked it up I curled the cord around my finger as I dialed the number I've ingrained into my schema. Letting it ring, I rolled around to my stomach as I waited. Just about to hang up, Gray finally answered.

"Dude, I've been trying to call you!" I shouted, springing into a sitting position. Hearing a groan from the receiver, I added: "You'll never guess what happened!" An exasperated sigh comes from the speaker.

"What Natsu."

"You okay Gray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a late night with Juvia. She's coming home soon. Plus I had to work."

Leaning forward in animation I spoke with building suspense, "Well, oh man are you ready for this? This girl is going to pay me 3,000 for the week just to be her escort. Plus clothes."

"Bullshit."

"For real."

"Damn, and I gave them to you. Are they ugly?"

"Hell no. She's like a goddess."

"Don't catch feelings Natsu. That's dangerous for our line of work."

"Come on, do you know who you're talking to? Anyway, he's already given me a section of my payment which I am going to leave for you. I'm staying at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Write that down.

I heard him stumble around for a pen, while he muttered, "Regent, Bev, Wil. 'Kay got it."

"Also Gray, where do I go for clothes?"

"Rodeo Drive, squinty eyes."

"Thanks."

Angrily hanging up, I searched for my articles of clothing that happened to be strewn close to the bathroom. I hopped into my pants and shimmed into my vest as I made my way out of the room, money in an envelope I had found in the desk drawer.

Receiving looks similar to those of last night, I swaggered up to the front desk and asked the manager to leave the envelope there for Gray. Affairs in order, I left the hotel in pursuit of acceptable apparel for tonight's dinner and everyday modesty.

Walking into the first store that caught my fancy, I eyed the display model that wore a dapper looking suit. Drawing near, the shopkeeper inspected me from head to toe before poising the query, "May I help you?"

Making a small advancement towards her person I chipped back, "I'm just checking things out; looking for something middle-of-the-road. How much is this?" She eyed me again through her thick lense of superiority to hauntingly snark, "Yes, well I don't think it will fit." Narrowing my eyes, I frustratingly retorted, "I haven't asked if it will fit. I asked how much." She turned to share a glance with her co-worker before smugly redirecting me out of the shop.

Inundated and angry, I stomped back to the hotel to reach solace in the penthouse. But before I was able to reach my sanctuary, I was jolted from my reverie by a professionally dressed administrator who was as tall as my hip, "Now where are you headed, young man?" Young man? Am I twelve? "To my room." I bitterly answer.

"Oh, do you have a key?" The gentleman asked.

"One of those plastic thingies? I forgot it. But I know I'm on the top floor."

"Ah so you're a guest here."

"Yeah I'm with this chick named Lucy"

"Ms. Heartphilia? Please come with me boy. We're going to have a little chat."

Walking into what was obviously his office, I slumped down into the chair near the large opaque window. Accented with a stark green plastic plant, the window's frosted glass bathed everything in a cloak of officiality.

"What's your name son."

"Whataya want it to be." I smirked sarcastically.

"Don't play with me, young man."

"Natsu." I replied.

"Thank you Natsu." Sighing, the older man clambered up onto the desk chair before sternly stating, "Things that go on in other hotels don't happen at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Pausing before continuing his harangue, he made intense eye contact with me and continued with, "Now Ms. Heartphilia, however, is a very special customer, and we like to think of our special customers as children of the company. As a customer, we would expect any additional guests sign in, but as a guardian, we're willing to overlook it."

"Now, I'm assuming that you're a…? Relative?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I thought so. Then you must be her...?"

"Cousin."

"Of course. Naturally, when Ms. Heartphilia leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I would also encourage you to dress a little more appropriately; that'll be all.

"No, that's not all. That's what I was trying to do. I tried to go get a suit on Rodeo Drive today, and the women wouldn't help me." I grunted indignantly. I pulled out my wad of cash and tossed them on the desk in a huff before adding, "And now I have all this money and no clothes! I have to buy a suit for dinner tonight and nobody will help me." During my rant the small man picked up the phone, beginning to dial the phone.

Crap. He's calling the cops. That's just grand. "Oh, man, if you're callin' the cops, Yeah, call the cops. That's great. Tell 'em I said hey."

"Men's clothing. Loke, please." I hear him huff out. He's going to help me?

"Hey, Loke. This is Makarov Dreyer down here at the Regent Beverly Wil-. Interrupting his speech to chuckle, he glanced over to me with a twinkle in his eye before saying, Thank you, yes, but I'd like you to do a favor for me, please. I'm sending someone over. His name is Natsu. He's a special guest. He's the cousin of a very special guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy Pov **

"Everything is all set for tonight Lucy. Also, Porla's bringing his grandson, something about 'grooming' him to take over."

"Okay got it Lis."

"Read the packet I sent over with the extra details. Oh and on another note unfortunately Old Man Porla just got inside on a $100 million contract to build destroyers for the Navy."

Great. That's just the droll humor I needed today. "Navy contract. I can't believe this." I said chuckling. "You said they had nothing in the hopper on this one!"

"I thought they didn't."

"Those stocks could go through the roof." I sighed begrudgedly

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Lisanna answered. Oh great now she's getting cheeky. "Fuck off Watson." I wittily retorted.

"Maybe we're lucky to get this information now, ma'am." Lisanna replied formally. "See, we can still walk away from it." She added.

"Walk away?" I questioned. That was not how the Heartfilia's do things. We have a reputation to uphold.

"Forget it. We got a thousand man-hours in on this! I'll just use my feminine wiles and charm him out of his business."

"If you think that'll work Lucy." Exhaling before she continued, she inundated me with questions about who the man I am attending dinner with. I stated it was no one she knew and to trust me have a little faith in me. Sure I got this job out of nepotism, but I'd be damned to let anyone tell me I wasn't competent.

Finishing the conversation with Lisanna, I opened the manilla folder full of documents she had sent. It contained dull statements about the land and company, like how this was the 'jewel' in his crown or whatever. It's prime industrial property straddling the port of Long Beach and Los Angeles. Though the real estate opportunities are endless, we'll probably just end up leveling it.

**Natsu PoV**

The store that I was directed to was obviously much brighter in appearance and positivity, allowing me to be rid of some anxieties towards clothes shopping. Upon entering I was approach by a lean man in his twenties with fiery orange hair. At a glance he looks kinda like a fox, but consequent with further inspection, he's more like a lion.

"Hello, you must be Natsu. I'm Loke. Welcome to Fairy Tailors. "

"Hey." I answered. "Makarov said you could help me?"

"Ah yes, he's a very kind hearted old man, now what are your plans while you're in town?"

"We're going to have dinner."

"You're gonna go out? Dinner? Loke paused his speech to contemplate something before making a "Mmm-hmm" before enthusiastically shouting, "Well, you'll need a suit then. Come with me! Now, I'm sure we're gonna find something here that your cousin will love. You're a trim fit, right ?

"Yeah. I guess so. How'd you know that?

"Oh, that's my job."

"Hey Loke, she's not really my cousin."

"They never are, man."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it really motivates me to write. A special thanks to catwho for editing this for me! **

Natsu PoV

Ah there he is. After searching for a few minutes upon re-entering the hotel, I finally reached the man I was searching for. Calling out his name I yelled adding, "I got the suit!"

"Well I had hoped you'd be wearing it boy." He spoke hoarsely after dispatching a staff member.

"Aw, I didn't want to mess it up. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for being so cool to me earlier Makarov."

"It was no trouble Mr. Natsu."

Hiking the suit over my shoulder, which was resting comfortably in a dapper black bag, I made my way upstairs. When entering I was met with the absence of food, a terrible travesty really, and needing to rectify this, called the only person I could think of.

"Hey Lucy? How do I get food here?"

"Natsu? Why are you calling me? Did you buy clothes?"

"Yeah! I got a suit Luce! And I need food. Where do I get that?"

"I'll be in the hotel lobby at 7:00, punctually. You can wait till dinner for food."

"What? You're not comin' up to the door and I'll have to wait for dinner?"

"This isn't a date. It's business."

"Where are you takin' me, anyway?"

"I'm taking you to a restaurant called the Blue Pegasus. It's very elegant."

"All right. I'll meet you in the lobby, but only 'cause you're payin' me to."

"Well, thank you very much."

Lucy PoV

Ending the conversation with Natsu, I turned to address my secretary.

"Hey call him back for me." I said.

Before two rings he picked up yelling, "What" with a mouth full of leftover breakfast.

"I said wait for dinner." Chuckling together, I ended the call just as Lisanna sent a person to fetch me.

"Tell her I'm in the middle of a **very **important phone call."

Natsu PoV

Looking around nervously, I caught sight of Makarov in the hotel lobby. I drew towards him with a look of apprehension, attempting to convey my displeasure. "Oh no, it doesn't fit" he called to me worried. "Oh no. It's just, well I've got a little problem."

"Alright Mr. Dragneel, the napkin goes onto your lap at the beginning of every meal." . "And no elbows on the table." He added after correcting my posture. Makarov continued, pointing to the outermost fork in a dazzling and intimidating spread of elegant tableware, "The shrimp fork is first, following is the salad, and finishing is the dinner fork. If you forget, just follow the table's lead."

"Okay. I definitely have the dinner fork. The rest of the silverware is just a bit challenging." I responded. God, I'm definitely going to screw this up. Lucy's going to hate me, and I'm not going to get paid. I'm going to fail as a stripper, and get addicted to crack and die. Alright Natsu you're overreacting me. Get yourself together. Deep breaths.

**Lucy PoV **

Strolling into the hotel, I made my way over to the public phone. Just as I was about to pick up the receiver, the manager of the hotel interrupted me.

"Ah Ms. Lucy." Was gently said by the tiny old man.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"Pardon me, but your cousin that's staying with you."

Interjecting, I cocked my head towards him with a mutual consensus. "I think we both know he's not my cousin Makarov. And the reason I know this is I'm an only child." He cleared his throat multiple times before continuing. Possibly trying to overtly clear the awkward I had instilled?

"Ah, well, yes. Anyway, he told me he's waiting for you in the lounge."

Quickly, or what I thought was quick, I changed into a simple, navy one-shoulder cocktail dress. In the hotel bathroom I gazed at the detail. This number will dazzle them for sure! It had pretty aureate lace, running down the sides detailing and speckling over my arms. Feeling cute, I rushed to meet Natsu in the lounge.

I traipsed into the area known to be the lounge. In the room, the pink-headed man was nowhere to be seen. Among the chaise lounges and armchairs, he was nowhere to be seen. Maneuvering to the center of the room, I took a general perusal of the space. Damn where is he? Shouldn't his pink hair stand out?

"Hey Luce!"

"Natsu?" Turning around, I saw Natsu gallivanting into the room. "You're late."

I heard him take a sharp before uttering softly, "You're stunning."

"And you're forgiven. Ready?" I retorted quickly, feeling my cheeks flame.

"Ready." He replied confidently

Natsu PoV

I feel so out of place here. It's like everyone is looking at me. I can't stop fidgeting. Are my pants too tight? Natsu Dragneel. You can do this. You're a sauve whore with a 100% satisfaction rate. Yeah! You can totally handle this beautiful dinner area with a million dollar chandelier, and a valet, and a...

"Natsu. Stop fidgeting."

"What? I wasn't…" My speech was interrupted by the greeting of the two men we would have dinner with.

Currently shaking my hand was a man about my age. Metal studs established his eyebrows which glinted dangerously in the candlelight. They were paired with long silky raven hair and red garnet eyes. Though he looked hardened, he had unmistakable professionalism which was just as rigid as the remaining piercings halving his face.

Introductions finished, I excused myself to the men's room.

"It's just around the kitchen towards the right. Should I order for you?" Lucy said, who was still sitting below me.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered. "I mean please do."

I returned from the lavatory to assimilate quietly back to the table. They're so wrapped up in business they didn't even notice I was back. Weird. I wasn't meaning to sound conceited, it's just when someone almost trips over a chair and almost spills a water you'd think they'd notice.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I believe the men who create a company should control its destiny. Between your public statements and the rumors flying around on this thing, we find it very hard to figure out what your real intentions are." The marron haired, lecherous weirdo said.

Suddenly the younger looking one, I think that's Gajeel, leaned over to me and muttered, "That display with the water glass was hilarious." His first words spoken out of his reserved coolness were to insult me? Screw him. It was kinda funny though….

Tuning back into what Lucy and the weirdo were saying I heard:

"You know, there was a time when we built ships the size of cities."

"Men like me made this country."

The waiter cut in placing weird looking shell items on my plate. Umm? "Who ordered this?" I spoke unsurely.

"The lady did, ma'am. Enjoy the delectable parfum sir." The waiter flamboyantly said.

"These are escargot. It's French for snails. It's a delicacy." Lucy kindly reassured me. "Try it."

Gulping, I attempted to crack open the shell with the provided tool.

"Ms. Heartfilia, if you were to get control…. and I don't think you will, but if you did, what do you plan to do with the company?"

"Break it up and sell off the pieces."

"I'm sure you'll understand I'm not thrilled at the idea of your turning my life's work into your garage sale."

"At the price I'm paying for this stock, Mr. Porla, you are going to be a very rich man."

"I'm rich enough. I just want to head my shipyard."

After wrestling with these stupid snails for about half a minute I wanted to curse them to hell. I was about to give up entirely when the cracker encircled the shell for the last time. It shot out of the utensil only to be caught by a waiting attendant with sandy blond hair. "Slippery little devils." I called, embarrassed. My cheeks red, the man who had caught the offending creature said, "It happens all the time."

"I met your father. What's his name?" The man in the ridiculous looking handlebar mustache beard thing asked.

"Jude."

"Yeah. Jude. Jude Heartfilia. He's not quite the bastard everybody says he is."

"No, he is."

"Does that make him proud, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"I doubt it. It doesn't really matter now. He passed away."

"Oh, I hadn't heard. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I called after her. Sharing a meaningful glance with me, she turned and continued her conversation.

"Mr. Porla, you asked for this meeting. What can I do for you?"

"Leave my company alone." He snarled at her.

"I can't do that. I own ten million shares." She said affrontedly.

"I'll buy your stock back."

"You don't have the money." She said smugly while leaning back in her chair."

"We will; we're getting a contract to build ten destroyers."

"There will be no contract. The contract is now buried in Appropriations Committee and besides, it was only for a hundred million." She complacently stated as she rose to encroach on Mr. Porla's sight.

"How the hell did you pull something like that?" He said enraged. "You got dirty politicians in your pockets now or something?"

"Easy, easy, calm down. Calm down, grandpa." Gajeel said, attempting to control his relative.

"Ms. Heartfilia plays hardball." He said while looking at Lucy with malice.

"Yes, yes, I do."

Sneering at me and Lucy he rose to deliver, "I've heard enough of this. Natsu, it was a... great pleasure to meet you."

"I'd better join my grandfather. You two enjoy your dinner. See 'yah bunny girl.

"Watch out, Heartfilia. I'm gonna ruin you." Porla cried before exiting with his grandson in his shadow."

"Bunny girl? Did you two have a thing going on?" I asked without thinking.

Giggling. Great she's giggling. What did I do?

"No!" She said as she calmed down from her fit of laughter. "Actually he's in a pretty serious relationship with one of my best friends."

"Oh." I said dumbly as I started laughed too. I wasn't relieved was I? Where's that coming from?

"Rich people throw their napkins a lot, don't they?" Lucy said.

"He seems like a weird old man."

"His grandson's all right though, once you get to know him."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your continued support and reviews! Another thank you must go out to Catwho for dedicating time to edit and offer awesome suggestions! Enjoy ;)

Lucy PoV

Lounging out on the balcony in only my bathrobe, pretty scandalous right? No. I've deserved it, okay. I've had a hell of a time. I think the dinner went really well. I mean, if you count Mr. Porla storming out screaming going well. Whatever. We'll get 'em next time? I would have been indifferent until he brought up my dad. Sighing, I looked up at the stars splattering the sky. The balcony was lined with thick railings of concrete, perfect for sitting. Getting lost in the stars always made things better. After Mom's death, I spent two whole days staring at the sky. Dad didn't do anything but shut me out. It's funny because he made damn sure of how the company felt. Oh well, it's over. Lamenting quietly, I searched for constellations. My favorite hobby, besides writing. I could just make out tip of Draco before I was pulled out of my thoughts by intensifying footsteps.

"You thinkin' about dinner? I was insane. I mean, the business was good, I think. He's in trouble. You want his company. He doesn't want to let it go. Usual stuff," Natsu said as he stumbled outside wearing a way too small for him bathrobe.

"Thanks for the recap." I sarcastically replied

"The problem is, I think you wished you were Mr. Porla. He got to choose this life."

Knowing he was right. I inhaled, realizing I was holding my breath."The truth is, it really is totally irrelevant whether I hate this man or not. I will not let myself become emotionally involved in business."

"I know. It's like, don't get emotional when you're stripping or on a job. That's why there's no kissing. It's too personal. You stay numb, you don't get involved. When I'm with somebody, I'm like a robot. I just do it. I mean... except with you.

"Oh, of course, not me. You and I are similar creatures, Natsu. We both screw people for money."

There was an immiscible silence as we both stared into the great unknown.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad." Natsu spoke suddenly breaking the reticence. "When did he die?

"Last month." I said, blindly answering him.

"Do you miss him?" He wondered out loud.

"I hadn't spoken to him in eight and half years. I wasn't there when he died."

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No."

"I'd like for you to get down from there; you're making me very nervous." Natsu called out to me.

"It's making you nervous?" I teased. "What if I just leaned back a little bit like this?" I said leaning back as Natsu turned green. "Would you, would you rescue me if I fell?"

"Lucy, I'm serious."

"It's really high. Look, no hands, no hands!"

Natsu suddenly stalked towards the ledge where I was sitting. Placing his hands on either side of my torso and the lower his body so he was glancing up at me.

"Well, I tell you what, 'cause I got an idea." He breathed. "Let's watch old movies all night. We'll just be lazy."

"Look, I'll tell you what. I'll be back. We'll be lazy tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs for a while."

I hopped down from the ledge and crossed the space diligently. Hopefully he won't follow me. I need some time to myself.

Finally finding what I was looking for in the empty lounge of the hotel, I ran my hand over the smooth polished ebony wood. Admiring the mirror like reflection and swirls of the sleek black wood, I sat down on the accompanying black walnut bench. Cracking my knuckles, I molded my hands into proper playing bubbles before playing my favorite composition: Etude Opus 25 number 2 by Frederic Chopin.

It's a better way to cope than drugs, and I can't write while Natsu's with me so this is the next best thing. Through playing, I am able to convey whatever I feel though simple crescendos and staccatos. It's the same when I write. Everything seems to fall away and this and me are the sole objects in the universe. I finish and start to play a tune which articulates what I'm feeling in a way words cannot. These patterns continue for hours. For some reason I think this is problem solving.

Finishing a rather rapid angry song, I breathed heavily and turned towards the voice I had heard.

"You play?" Said Natsu, still dressed in his waistcoat and dress pants but covered in a fluffy terry cloth bathrobe.

"Yeah, my friend Lyra taught me."

"Huh, you play real well."

Damn my fair skin. Stupid blush. I swear I've never blushed more in my entire life than this week.

"I was getting lonely upstairs all by myself." He said swaggering over to lean against the keys.

"What, no cat this time?" Laughing together felt good. Something to just release all th-

Looking around the deserted bar and dining vicinity, Natsu precipitously picked me up, turned, and placed me on the piano before I had time to react. He leaned towards me agonizingly slowly. Taking his finger he traced my jaw-line. With my heart beating rapidly, he kissed my neck. He sucked the flesh there, before moving to the edge of my shoulder then back. Finished with his nibbling, he drew his face back to mine, piercing me with those lidded green eyes. It felt like he was staring through me. Several apprehensive seconds passed before he gradually lowered his hand to my robe's belt, grazing all the flesh laying in his wake. He squeezed my hips slightly, moving me closer towards his body when he untied my belt. Leaving me bare to the world, he evoked himself to his full height; a full five inches more than me. Guiding me to a laying position, he ran his hand between the valley of breasts to my navel and back. This process was repeated painstakingly, preceding his desire to draw me closer. He opened my legs so he could rest in them, creating enticing anticipation.

Are we really going to have sex on a piano? Lyra and my mother would kill me but he's **so** good at his job.

Natsu reached down to rub my clit with his thumb. I slowly blew air out of my mouth because if he's going to continue, I'm not going to last very long. He broke my inner turmoil with two fingers shoved into my orifice. Crying out at the sudden intrusion, I arched my back against the frame of the instrument. My inner walls were clenching electrifyingly around his slender curling fingers. Feeling the awakening shiver of my imminent orgasm, I held my breath in expectation. The welcomed feeling never came, since at the pinnacled moment, Natsu retracted his fingers. Annoyed and horny, I whined in protest.

"God, that was hot," he whispered.

He glanced down to roll the orange condom on. When did he have time to unwrap that? I didn't even….. My inner thoughts trailed off after he had pushed inside my body. Rolling my hips, encouraging him to move, I groaned. We created a rhythm that was semblant of the third song I had played. How long had he been behind me?

As he continued he thrusting, I felt my body get hotter and hotter.

"Luce, I'm close." Natsu throatily breathed.

"Me…. too."

With a final thrust, Natsu came with me following a few seconds later. He collapsed almost on top of my form, propped up only onto his elbows; the crash of keys following his inertia. Our faces were so close, panting and centimeters apart. Natsu's eyes flicked towards my lips. Is he really going to kiss me? Would I let him?

All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed me and ducked under the grand piano. Just as I was about to loudly voice my displeasure, Natsu clasped his hand over my mouth. Acting out defiantly, I licked up and down the inside palm of his hand.

"You'd better stop that or we might have to do what we just did again," he whispered.

Shocked at his confession, I was silent. Why had he dragged us under her again? My question was soon answered as Makarov walked into the lounge area. He surveyed the room searching for something, most likely us. We had made a lot of noise.

Finding nothing, he turned to leave flicking the lights off. Crap. Now we can't see.

"Come on," Natsu said quietly.

Clasping his surprisingly soft hand, I tied my robe and followed after him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! So sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy with school and winter guard, plus lack of motivation also sucks. Anyway, here it is and sorry it's so short. Plus a special thanks to XFrenchieX for editing this :)_

**Lucy PoV**

_Groan..._

_What time is it?_

I reached out to grab the tiny clock next to my bed. Reading the bright green 10:30, I sighed and begrudgingly pulled myself out of bed.

Missing the plush environment instantly, I re-wrapped myself in the terry cloth robe I was wearing from the night before and proceeded to the window.

To let the light in, I drew back the extravagant red drapes leading to the balcony, letting obscene amounts of sunshine in─ too early in the morning.

Jolting at a strange hissing noise, I watched a splayed out Natsu cringe at the unwelcome rays. Laughing at him, I watched him recede back into a cave of pillows─ an attempt to ignore everything around him.

"Natsu." I called gently. "Time to get up." He let out a slow whine in disapproval, making the statement that he would not move.

"Natsu get up!" I yelled as reached over to shake him out of bed. His messy pink locks greeted me from under a pillow and met his eyes with my own. 

Again I reached out to make him move, finally coming into contact with his skin─finding my hand against the smooth expanse of his slightly lined back. I slightly twitched at the heat between my fingers, I rubbed up and down his shoulder blades to the small of his back, quickly losing myself in a trance of hard muscular tissue.

"Having fun?"

Jumping at Natsu's sudden quip, I frightenly met his eyes. Expecting reprimandation, I froze in place with my hand still in the offending territory.

Locked in a silent question, we stared at one another in a locked tension before Natsu finally broke the silence with a chuckle and a roll to his front.

"What's on the agenda today Lucy?" He said grinning madly, white canines on display.

"Just a general run through of my expectations for you this week, just mundane stuff." I answered relieved at the brush off.

"Oh alright." He said as he stretched, giving me a better view of his body.

_What?_ There's nothing wrong with a women with a healthy sex drive checking out a man; even if they are just their employee.

When Natsu walked into the dining room for breakfast I noticed he was in the same clothes we had dinner in.

"What are you wearing?"

"My clothes, what else should I be wearing?"

"Didn't you buy more than just that suit?"

"When I tried to buy clothes I was shamed out of the store. I didn't want to deal with trying to get more than this."

"Well you asked me what was on the agenda today."

"Clothes." I added smirking.

"Oh, great." He said softly, smile dissipating.

"It'll be fine, Natsu."

"They were mean to me last time."

"Trust me no one is mean to a credit card."

Grumbling we entered a boutique, within seconds sales associates swarmed us.

"Ah, Ms. Heartfilia! How can we at Fairy Tailors help you today?"

"Loke, it's just me, drop the formalities."

"Alrighty Lucy, how can we help today?" Loke said as he chuckled slightly at the sight of Natsu and I.

"My associate is in need of some professional clothes, think you can help?"

"Absolutely."

Resolving the conversation, Loke turned and called on his employees to assist us.

"Aries, Tuar, Terri, and Viro, could you please provide your stellar attention to these customers."

Just as quickly as they were summoned, they appeared with finesse and efficiency─readily measuring and fitting Natsu.

"Also…" I interrupted. "He'll need something for polo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Sorry I've been gone so long, life just gets the better of us. In order to say sorry, here's an extra long chapter. Now that AP testing and winter guard is finished my life will be a lot less stressful and I can get to regular updating. Let me know what day you guys would like to see a new chapter!**

Lucy POV

"He's countering? What a persistent old man."

"Yes apparently the navy contracts stalled, so he's throwing it in with his employees." Lisanna grunted in her disgust..

"He still needs someone to underwrite the contracts. Do some sleuthing and I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Lucy you seem distracted."

"I'm just trying to figure things out Lisanna."

Hanging up the phone in distaste, I turned to meet Natsu's eyes from across the room.

Adjusting my blazer self consciously, I strode over to where Natsu was being waited on.

"Alright Natsu, you're on your own. I have to pop into the office for a 'mo. See you soon."

Looking at me, a plea of desperation in his eyes, I shot him a look of sympathy and walked out the front door.

* * *

As soon as I returned to the hotel, Natsu badgered me with a million questions. "What's going on with Porla?" Was a prevalent theme woven through his mile-a-minute speech, so I decided to let him finish his rambling and took a minute to slump down in a large armchair.

After he had calmed down, he slipped off the bed to come sit in front of me. He settled down into a kneeling position, looking up at my exhausted figure. Knowing full well that he wouldn't budge until I filled him in on Porla, I disgruntledly sat up straight to look him in the eyes.

"He's mortgaged every single thing he owns and maybe even things he doesn't to get a loan from the bank."

"Ah, you've really got 'em now!" He said smiling wide.

"Natsu, I'm not really in the mood right now, I just want a hot bath." I said sighing heavily. It had been a _long_ day.

His eyes narrowed as he studied me. The tension in the room was suddenly opaque, like the only way it would break was with the cut of a knife.

He started moving his body, slowly from where he kneeled to an almost standing stance, his arms across my body digging into the cushions, causing me to back further into the chair.

"I want you to take your clothes off." He whispered─ face inches from my own.

Inching his form to the skin near my ear. "Including your painties." He finally said added, his hot breath making me shiver.

"Wait here, then come to the bathroom in about five minutes." He added in a voice an octave below normal.

Dazed, I watched him swagger off to the large master bathroom.

I sat there stunned until I remember I was given an order to remove my clothing. Suddenly full of energy, I started by shucking off my blue blazer and laying it on the bed. Accompanying that was my blouse and my slacks, all neatly folded. Now clad in only my undergarments, I stole a quick look in the mirror. Damn, I chuckled. Natsu is one lucky man seeing all this. Smirking to myself I ran my hands down to my hips to where my underwear rested. I made quick work of both that and my bra, leaving me entirely bare and a little chilled. It had probably been five minutes right? Steeling my courage, I walked nervously to the door of the en suite.

Knocking, I heard a muffled, "Come in." I opened the door cautiously, not sure what was waiting on the other side. Fully in the room, I see Natsu in the tub with a full bubble beard beckoning me to join him.

Unable to contain my laughter I burst into giggles at the sight until I hear a whine coming from the tub.

"Lusssheee. Come join me." He whines wiping off his bubbles.

Once again racked with nerves, I walked over to the base of the tub. Come on Lucy, you've already slept with this man twice. Why is the tub so different?

Dipping a toe in, I stand fully in the hot water so Natsu's about eye level with my─ _oh._

"Breathtaking angle." He exhaled. Realizing I shrunk down into the tub out of embarrassment.

"Hey don't be like that, look at me." Raising my eyes to meet his, he turns me around so my face is tucked under his chin and my body is nestled into his partially bent legs. I felt his shaft on my back, I rubbed against it experimentally.

At first it was an accident but by the third time I the noises I spurred on unintentionally were intentional.

"Lucy, if you keep doing that─ this bath won't continue being so relaxing."

Pleased with myself, I snuggled into him contently.

He grabbed a lofa and began to wash our bodies slowly keeping in time with the tempo of the relaxing atmosphere.

"Hey Luce, will you tell me about your parents." Natsu said breaking the silence.

"Well my mom was this beacon of love. She was this amazing light that warmed my childhood. But she died."

"Oh Luce."

Ignoring his sympathies, I continued. "My dad. Well... he never recovered. We both loved her too much and I looked too much like her. He was cold ever since. Forced me into relationships I didn't want, and business I never cared for. I wanted to write stories and he wanted me to write contracts."

I paused trying to collect my emotions.

"I was angry with him for a long time."

"Well Lucy, I'm all the therapy you need."

* * *

Natsu POV

"Lucy, I don't know if I can do this."

"Natsu, you'll be fine. You told me you used to ride horses."

"Yeah, wild horses! This is completely different. I don't even know what polo is let alone trying to play it!

"You hit the ball with the stick, it's not rocket science. Besides I don't even need you to do well, just make an appearance."

"Fine." I whined.

God... she's making me play polo?

Dressed and on a horse in what seemed like a blur, I was on the pitch and waiting for the game to start.

Two teams of four moving to score a goal. It's like croquet soccer, right? I can do this. I'm the one concerned with goal scoring, apparently this is played by the lowest handicapped player on team. i mean tht makes sense since I've never done this before, but the don't have to be so smug about it. At least I have Gajeel here to help me.

An air horn blows signally something. _Is the game starting?_ I deduce yes because people are moving towards the center of the pitch. I'm suddenly ushered into a line centering the field and facing against another line of four. Some intense looking guy with crimson hair is across from me, his sharp canines fabricating a sneer a moving his finger across his throat.

_What is with this guy? _

"One, Two, Three!" The referee shouts.

"Oh crap." I think as the strange man hits the ball away from me with his mallet, galloping away. Quickly turning my steed around to see where the ball went, I was rushed by the opposing teams defense.

"Dan Straight of _The Legion Corps_ steals the ball from Dragneel."

This is nothing like riding wild horses. Riding bareback is definitely the way to go. Getting an idea, I quickly unbuckle the saddle, sending me and the saddle swinging underneath the horse.

"Dragneel seems to be... undoing his saddle?" The announcer said bewildered.

Chuckling to myself─ upside down I undo the other side of the saddle and fling the offending item to the side of the field.

"Better." I breathed, righting my body on top and using the reins to direct my horse into the fray of players.

* * *

Lucy PoV

"This is a bad idea." I thought. No. Have faith in him.

Air Horn blowing and the game begins. Please whatever deity is out there, help this go well.

"One, Two, Three!" The referee shouts. "Dan Straight of _The Legion Corps_ steals the ball from Dragneel."

Dan? Oh shit, he's here? Stomach dropping with unease, I watch as he makes his way to the other side of the field towards the goal. Completely blanking, my concentration only breaks when the announcer mentions Natsu.

"Dragneel seems to be... undoing his saddle?" _WHAT?!_

Watching horrified as Natsu rides bareback on a polo field, he snuck up to the other players, hit the ball and was now moving down field with it. Stunned, I watched as he scored goal after goal on actual skilled professionals, teams changing ends each time.

At half time, the traditional divot stomping commenced where the spectators go to stomp down the field because of the horses tearing up the dirt. The score six to four, the legions having six─ two more points till they win. As I assisted with the stomp, I contemplated as to why Dan would be here; he was supposed to be in New York working on a deal with an electric company, not playing polo in L.A. Did he have business here?

"Lucy." I heard, walking back to the sidelines. Turning, I was met with the smiling face of Lisanna and her husband.

"Lucy, this is my husband Bixlow." Lisanna gushed as her husband and I shook hands. Looking out again to the pitch, Lisanna called my attention again to badger me with questions for who my new "boy-toy" was.

"Oh, he's the one in the pink."

"Shirt?"

"No hair."

Leaving Lisanna flabbergasted, I quickly excused myself to continuing watching the game. I liked Lisanna but her naivety and demeanor could be a bit trying at times.

* * *

Natsu PoV

_Alright_. _This is almost over, only two more points till the other team wins. _

_Damn pride getting in my way. I've got to win this for Luce. _

Raising my mallet into the air, I swiftly brought it down on the small white ball causing it to arch over to my teammate. He carrying it towards the goal─ scoring.

_Success. One down three to go. _

The last two goals were an easy steal, but the final shot was a battle. I was in the line of the ball as Dan rode up onto my left flank, trying to ruin my shot. He physically moved into me, causing my shot to sputter off the field. With the ball out of play, we all had to line up again in parallels. Dan once again gave me his unforgivable grimace, though this time when the ball was tossed into play, I was prepared. I swung down onto the target with all my strength, the ball shot up over the other team and rolled straight towards the goal. With the teams stunned I galloped into the rolling object sending the ball through the goal, winning the game.

The crowd erupted in cheers, sending me and my team to the victors circle.

Seeing Gajeel, I trot over to his horse to congratulate him on the game.

"Fancy seeing you here." I called out to him.

"Gihi, new clothes Natsu?"

"Yep they're new."

"That's good, how's Lucy?"

"She's great!" I said giving him a full mouth grin, "but I should be getting back to her."

* * *

Lucy PoV

The game over, I met up with Lisanna again.

"How'd you meet Natsu, Lucy?" Lisanna asked me, waiting for our dates to return.

"Oh, well I needed directions and there he was." I said fondly remembering our first night together.

"So you ran into him? That's amazing! What does he do?"

"Um… he's in sales." I quickly countered.

"Thats good. Good stuff, What does he sell usually?"

"Um...well." I started before Lisanna cut across me with, "You know Lucy, I've noticed a change in you this past week. You're smiling more. I can't help but think it's not because of him. Especially because he seems so friendly with Porla's grandson. "

"They met at dinner the other night. I introduced them."

"Now they're best friends? This guy appears out of nowhere." She huffed indignantly, "and now she's talking to a guy whose company we're trying to buy. That's pretty convenient, don't you think?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I laughed. Lisanna's so funny sometimes.

"How do you know that this guy hasn't attached herself to you because she's bringing information back to Morse? Lisanna pointed out frustratedly. Whining she continued with, "this happens in industrial espionage Lucy.

"He's not a spy. He's is a hooker.

"Oh..." She teetered off uncertainly.

Laughing I added, "I even picked her up in your car!"

Giving me a look, she walked towards Natsu─ leaving me to deal with approaching associates.

* * *

Natsu PoV

Finishing my conversation with Gajeel, I tried to make my way back to Lucy only to be stopped by someone with very white hair.

"Having a nice time, Natsu?

"Yeah, this is great!" I said grinning.

"Must be quite a change from Hollywood Boulevard, hmm?" She practically purred at me.

"What?" I said, my smile fading completely

"Yeah, Lucy told me. She said, "But don't worry; you're secret is safe with me." Laughing she stood closer to whisper: Listen, maybe, uh, you and I could get together sometime...after Lucy's business here is finished."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I shrugged. It's not like I have anything else to do.

"We'll just have to do that, hmm?"

**More Notes: ****The reviews you guys leave really fuel my writing! You are all so nice :). I have also been thinking about maybe starting a new multi chaptered fic set in the canon-verse (NaLu of course ;) ) let me know what you think!**

**Also definitions: **

**Bareback-riding without a saddle. **

**Polo- two teams with four players on each side. The members are designated as "attack" or "defense" and each has the job of furthering their own goal tally while preventing the other side from scoring. **

**Ride-off- When one player rides his pony alongside and physically connects with his opponent to lead him away from the ball, it is called a ride-off. **

**If you guys are confused about what polo is here the field picture I had in mind: greenville poloclassic wp-content/uploads /2012/06/Polo-field .gif (ignore spaces). **

**I also don't know a lot about polo so if you can educate me that'd be wonderful.**

**I know lot's of fanfiction author use songs to dictate the mood of the chapter so I'll do that too. Please listen to Billy Joel's Uptown girl on repeat while reading, thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, at least I updated quicker than last time! Thanks for reading as always! (Please help out with Author's Notes at the bottom ;) )**

Natsu PoV

"You alright."

"Fine." I grumble.

"That's the fourth fine you've fed me since we've gotten back." She sighed walking into the door of the penthouse.

"Why'd you make me get dressed up and act a part, if you were just going to tell everyone that you're paying me for sex?" I said ashamedly, moving towards the master bedroom, wanting to escape her indifferent expression.

I thought Lucy was _different_. She had treated me like a person, not just merchandise. I am **not** a product . "Are you my pimp now?"

"Do you think you can just pass me around to your friends?" I huffed out, resentfully.

"Lisanna was just being paranoid. She thought you were a corporate spy trying to get information out of me by getting into my bed. Even if it has happened before, I don't agree with what she said to you. It was uncalled for."

"I felt cheap." I muttered insecurely, turning my back to her critical features.

With impedance, I began gathering my things in a huff. Pushing things into a plastic bag: just a scarf from my father and a pair of tight leather pants. Is this really all I had?

"I want my money." I retorted icily

After hearing a guilty, "Natsu" Tightening my fist around my clothes, kneading it into a tight ball, squeezing tighter when I heard her whine a guilty, "I'm sorry" to my back.

"It was stupid and cruel." Her verklempt voice wavering, "I didn't mean it. I just wasn't prepared to answer questions about you." She said behind me, as her footsteps padded softly towards me on the shag carpeting until she was practically on my back.

"...don't want you to go. Will you stay the week?" She mumbled into my upper back.

"You hurt my feelings Lucy."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

I turned my body to face her slightly smaller one, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes. With tenderness that had been long forgotten, I brushed my thumb over her cheek, vanishing all the tears resting there.

In a hushed tone I began, "My dad disappeared when I was sixteen." Her eyes trained on me, leaving me locked on hers. Taking a shaky breath I continued, "He left me with nothing but a scarf and an apartment I couldn't pay for. I worked as a fire dancer working the streets like he did, but it wasn't enough. They always paid more when we were together." Her eyes still meeting mine, I wobbled a bit─suddenly standing wasn't so easy. "A couple months living on the side of the road really change you…."

"But that's when I met Gray. He and his wife had desperately needed money, so together we turned to our only option."

The room almost pitch black, scantily making out her face in front of me, I breathed out, "Nobody chooses this. This ain't no childhood fantasy."

"You're worth so much more than this. You could be so much." She whispered back to me in the stygian room, face inches from my own.

"I have trouble believing that." I breathed back.

_Just do it. Kiss her. _

Gently, I lowered my lips to meet hers. Grappling in a vestal kiss took more of my breath than any ardent client or lover.

_This was all still part of the job right? _

* * *

Lucy PoV

"Lucy!" A small white haired called. "Did she sign these?" She called to no one in particular. Met with information of the women in question, she raced through the beige corridors to find her objective.

Gasping, her hands resting on her knees, trying to formulation words caught me on my way out of the building. I waited until she caught her breath, "Lucy, have you seen these documents?"

Sighing I said, "Lisanna, Porla and his company will be here tomorrow." Putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, I told her to take the day off. She didn't receive this well, exploding ballistically at me for my suggestion and exploring new expletives for even considering any time being wasted. Especially mine.

"Lis, I'm going to be late. A little time of never hurt anybody."

"Yeah but those people weren't in the middle of the biggest contract deal of their career!"

"I just need sometime to recharge. Did you send the tickets to the hotel?"

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"On a _date_."

**Author's Notes: Let me know where you think they're going. Who are your guy's favorite artists?**

**Song is Sara Bareilles's ****_Gravity_****or ****_Memory _****from Cats.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: New chapter! Yeah! There's extra smut in this chapter since you've all been so nice! If you don't want to see it I'll mark it with an asterisk (*). This week's songs are Sanitarium by Metallica and Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.**

Natsu PoV

Lucy Heartfilia had always been very professional, never letting loose and always wearing "formal" business attire. Though her inhibitions had slightly been lowered, there still were walls of pain that were impenetrable. She wore blazers and pantsuits like armor, shielding her from feelings and absorbing them into work.

Seeing her in only daisy dukes paired with a white tank top showing off her midriff─ was a more spectacular sight then I've ever withheld. She seemed brighter, like she had shed a skin which had been molting for too long, leaving a dazzling new coat of excitement for life.

"Ready?" She called from the bathroom, pulling on a brown flannel covered in plaid.

"Yeah, but we're we going?"

"You'll see. It's very dramatic. You'll either love it or hate it."

We climbed up paved asphalt and sloping down into the vendors area. Buying more food than both our body's weight, we hiked up to the top and layed out our blanket. The venue was a huge stage with theater seats climbing over a hill sloping upwards, a grassy pasture looking over the entire area. Smiling brightly as we settled into a spot─ gazing at everything.

"I've never had so many sweets." Lucy squealed, obviously excited. For the food or the concert I couldn't tell.

Reaching over my lap to open the boxes of popcorn she said, "My trainer is going to be super pissed."

Continuing in a high pitched voice, "A lady must have a small waist to even be acknowledged in this business."

Frazzled at her close brush to my thigh, I almost didn't notice hear her whisper, "Though she's right, I just wish I could completely let go of all this."

"Why don't you?" I said surprising myself.

Spurred on by her shocked face I added, " Why don't you just quit this. It obviously doesn't make you happy."

But her contemplation would have to wait, because the concert was beginning.

Dark fell and lights sprung up, people were everywhere, noises and indistinct chattering filled the space, creating a plethora of cluttered senses. Three blue men walked to the center of the stage and begin to overact in a robotical fashion, creating a theme of superior technical operation into melody.

I'd always been fascinated by fire, but I'd never know it could be used in such a way. Fire would explode from the stage at various intervals, on par with the downbeats of the show. Amazed, I asked Lucy what they were.

"Oh, they're called pyrotechnics."

"Wow." I drawled, completely enraptured. "I want to do that."

* * *

Lucy PoV

"Drip."

The first drop slid down my back, very cold, making me shiver. _Shit_. Hearing my internal distress upset the sky apparently, because it opened up drowning everything in rain.

Grabbing anything I deemed important, Natsu and I ran to the nearest alcove. In my distress, I lost my footing on the slippery slope sending my body tumbling to the ground. The impact never came though, my plunge was interrupted by a warm, stronghold pulling me to his side.

We finally made it to an overhang facing the other side of the amphitheatre, blocking us from the weather. Looking up at Natsu, because I was still glued to his side, I shivered though not from the cold. He was so close.

"Are you cold?" He inquired worriedly. Without waiting for my answer he draped our blanket over the both of us, creating an encasement of warm and dry. Safe.

"I had really good time tonight." He said. "Rain and all."

Giggling, I snuggled closer into his side relishing the feel of his body. *

His hand curled up on my hip started to rub small circles on the bare skin. Flushing red, my heart beat increased, setting my nerves to hypertension. Pleased, Natsu smirked down at me and pulled me into a full embrace─ the blanket swirling at our sides. My back to him, his wandering fingers left my hip to rest just above my shorts. With gentle care he caressed the skin above, hinting at what he desired. Consenting completely I arched into his touch, allowing him to easily access the buttons. His undoing would be my undoing as he finally sunk his fingers into my pants. At first he would move backwards to forwards, just barely touching my clit. Breathing heavily now and fully wet, his movements became quicker─ more demanding. Rubbing harsh circles with his thumb and completely sinking his long middle finger into my vagina, sent me into orgasm. Body humming with energy, he brushed my labia one last time before retracting his hand.

"Thank you." I wheezed out, completely frazzled.

"No need to thank me." *

* * *

Natsu PoV

Back at the hotel room, completely exhausted, Lucy and I were lying together on the large king-sized bed─ lazily embracing each other.

"You should take the day off tomorrow. We could just chill, maybe go out." I said as I watch Lucy snuffle off to sleep.

"Maybe."

Knowing Lisanna was displeased by Lucy's agreeance, with reluctance, to take the day off added to the excitement of us going on a kinda date.

This whole time she had been showing her world, when I had yet to show her mine. It was only fair after all.

I took her to a fast food restaurant, we went dancing, had a picnic in a park─ laughing and gallivanting the entire way. She had fallen asleep on the way home, head brushing over my shoulder in the car. Afterword, I carried her upstairs and put her to bed, her blond tresses fanning out over the pillow creating the illusion of a halo topping her head. She looked so serene and captivating.

Shucking off my clothes, leaving me in only boxers designated for sleeping, I creeped over to where she lay, fingers brushing over her thin lips. _Should I kiss her? _I bent my neck forward to meet her. _What am I doing? Am I insane? Nobody was ever supposed to get this close to me. _Experimentally, I brushed my lips to her cheek resolving I would leave the matter there, but when I pulled back her lips drew me in. Ever so slightly I pecked her lips. _There. Its done. _

Retreating, her eyes fluttered open staring at me with a questioning glance. Not having an answer to her silent inquiry, I waited for her to make a move. Her chin moved to meet mine, over lips interlocking in a passionate dance. _First time kissing a client, this is too personal. _It didn't matter. As our tongues slid and brushed each other, we rolled over until my body was completely over hers. Our hips grinding together left me breathless, her moans of pleasure spurred me on, and what was that illegal thing she was doing with her mouth? Removing her clothes and freeing me of my boxers heightened the excitement. I brought my hands up to her breasts caressing them and pinching. Satisfied with the noises she whimpered due to the ministrations, I began to move my shaft down to her center. With nods of agreement we were joined, hissing with contentment. Beginning to move was an even better idea. Hard flesh meet smooth insides. Together with a thrust we came, leaving each other spent and colored pink with exhilaration.

* * *

"What are you thinking about."

Lucy paused and answered, "That this is our last night together. My business is almost over, so I'll be going back to New York. I'd really like to see you again."

"You would?"

"Yes. Yes, I would, so I've arranged for you to have an apartment, to have a car, and lots of stores guaranteed to cater to your large dietary needs."

"Is that it then?" I huffed out.

"What is it you see happening between us?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just something, _more_."

Stomping out onto the balcony, contemplating everything that had happened. I feel like we could be more. _I love you Lucy._

Hearing heels on concrete, I started talking out into the view of L.A:

"When my dad left me I felt cold, like when he left he took all the love with him. All during that time living on the streets I felt cold. All I wanted was someone to be warm with. You made me feel warm, hot at times." I coughed, "but I don't want to be put in some house where I'm just going to wait to feel that way again. Where you're just gonna leave some money by the bed when you pass through town."

Just then the phone rang, interrupting my monologue, Lucy went to answer it.

"Look, if he's really caving in, I want to get him to commit his stocks to us this afternoon. No, it's no good. If he's really caving in, I don't want to wait 'til this afternoon. Have Mr. Porla meet me downtown this morning. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and walked over to where I remained, frozen.

"I have to go now." she bagan. "but I want you to understand… I heard everything you said. It's a very big step for me."

"I know. It's a really good offer for someone like me."

"I've never meant to treat you like a prostitute.

"I know, but you did.

With her leaving, I got a call from downstairs.

"It's Mr. Makarov here, Mr. Natsu. There's someone named Mr. Glaciem here to see you."

"Okay I'll be right down."

_That's probably Gray. _

Meeting him in the lobby, since his attire was less than presentable, we met on the patio to discuss things.

"You were supposed to come by Tuesday. I left the money at the desk." I complained.

"I was hidin' from the sharks."

"Well, if you picked up the money, you wouldn't have to hide." I grunted in annoyance. He is so aggravating sometimes.

"I was busy. Juvia might get out of the hospital soon, I had to visit her. Anyway, I got the money. Thank you very much for saving my ass."

We sat down at a white table in the shade of a dogwood tree. He slumped into his chair while I sat up straight.

"You clean up nice for someone so dumb. You sure don't fit in down on the Boulevard lookin' like you do."

"Hey who you callin' dumb popsicle? Realizing it wasn't worth the fight I said, "Thanks though, but it's easy to clean up when you got money."

"Yeah. So, when does she leave?

"Tomorrow."

"You get to keep the clothes?"

"Yeah." I said pausing, "Lucy asked me if I wanted to see her again."

Shuffling uncomfortably, I confessed, "I don't know man should I?"

"Oh no, I know this weepy look on your face." Gray started, "You fell in love with her.

"No. I didn't!" I yelled suddenly very annoyed. "Look, I'm not stupid, okay? I'm─ I'm not in love with her."

"I just─ I like him." I added half way mumbling

"You like her?"

"Yep Luce she's great! It's always better when we're together."

"Luce? You've got nicknames? This is worse than I thought." Gray swallowed hard and added, "Maybe you guys could, like, um, you know, get a house together. Anyway, it could work. It happens. Try what me a Juvia were trying to do, you know before she got real sick."

"When does it happen, Gray. When does it really happen? Who does it really work out for?"

"I don't know man, but I know you'll always regret it if you don't try."

**Author's notes: This story is drawing to a close! Thanks for sticking around. Let's see who can guess what language Gray's pseudo name is from and what it means! Please let me know if you see any mistakes!**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Wow. We're finally at the finish line. Thank you guys so much for showing me continuous support on my first real multi-chaptered fic! *There are some trigger warnings for this chapter, attempted rape happens, in attempt to exemplify one of the character's going off the deep end.* I'll designated that with an asterisk (*)

Lucy PoV

"I've reconsidered my position on your acquisition offer...on one condition. I'm not so concerned about me, but the people who are working for me." Mr. Porla stated.

"It's not a problem. They'll be taken care of." I assured him.

"Well, then, gentlemen. If we could address ourselves to the contracts in front of you..." Lisanna began.

"Excuse me, Lisanna." Nodding to everyone, I inhaled to gain courage, "Gentlemen, I'd like to speak to Mr. Porla alone. Thank you." Am I really about to do this?

"All right, gentlemen, you heard the lady. Please wait outside." Lisanna said assuredly.

"You too, Lisanna."

Chuckling nervously she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I would like to speak to Mr. Porla alone." 

"I'll be outside then." She said, turning in huff, trying to save shreds of her dignity.

Everyone cleared of the room, I decided it was now or never. My anxiety creeping up, I took several breaths. I could do exactly what I wanted now. I was running away from this life.

Catching my breath I addressed the only man in the room, "Mr. Porla, my interests in your company have changed."

"What is it you're after now, Ms. Heartfilia?"

My pulse loud in my ear spurred me on, "Well, I no longer wish to buy your company and take it apart. But I don't want anyone else to, either. And it is still extremely vulnerable." Struggling to find the words, I swallow hard, "So I find myself... in unfamiliar territory. I wanna help you, but I also want to cut down my time with the business and become a writer."

"Why?"

"I think we can do something very special with your company. We can take the opportunity with the Navy and turn it into something bigger. You and your grandson will partner up, with the help of my corporation to manufacture ships."

"I think we can leave the rest of the details up to the others."

"I find this hard to say without sounding condescending, but… I'm proud of you Lucy. Your dad would've been proud of you."

"Thank you." I said, suddenly choked up. "I think we can let in the other suits now."

"Let's continue the meeting." Lisanna says as soon as she's allowed back inside.

"Come in, gentlemen. Sit down." I said smiling bright. Funny, this is probably the first time I've ever smiled here."

"Lucy, please, what was all this about? Hmm...? Lisanna asked.

"It's all yours, Lisanna. Finish it up." I said with finality, as I walked out of the conference room. Free at last. Inside Gajeel began to draw up a new contract signing over certain legal propriety over to Gajeel and Porla.

"Could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Lisanna screamed.

Porla says, "Ms. Heartfilia and I are going to build ships together, after everything goes through, but her time spent here will be greatly reduced, because she's going to be a writer." 

* * *

Natsu PoV

I had spent all afternoon, after Gray had left, organizing my things in preparation to leave. It'd been one hell of a week.

The bell chimed.

Answering the door I was met with a disarrayed Lisanna, who looked beyond pissed. Broken heel in one hand, she shuffled through the doorway.

"Well hello again." She purred. "Is Ms. Heartfilia here?"

"Lucy's not here. I thought she was with you."

"No. Uh, no. Lucy is definitely not with me. Ironically giggling she rambled, No, if Lucy were with me… When. Actually, when... Lucy was with me, she didn't blow off billion dollar deals! I think that, uh, Lucy's with you. That's what I think." She stomped around the raised portion of the penthouse, a foot taller than I was on the ground level. 

"Mind if I have a drink?" She asked

"No."

"Thank you."

She haphazardly walked over to the bar, already downing two glasses of bourbon and still wearing the unbroken heel.

"Uh, Lucy will be back soon. Any minute, she'll be home." I nervously tried to reassure her.

"You know,..." The woman turned to look at me, "this is not is, uh, a hotel room. And, uh, you are not… a lady." Snickering she began to degrade me, "You're a hooker."

"Maybe you're a very….. good hooker, you know? Maybe if I do you, then I wouldn't care about losing millions of dollars. Because I have to be very honest with you. Right now, Natsu, right now I really do care. I really do."

Reaching down she took off her still good heel and began to walk forward with it in her hands, menacingly. Taking me by surprise, she jumped onto my body, knocking me to the floor. Hitting me with her heel, wedging me between an armchair and the couch, disorientating me she forced herself onto me. * 

"And right now I am really pissed, you know? Right now I am just freaking out." Laying on top of me trying to kiss my lips breathing out, "So maybe if I screw you too, huh, and take you to concerts, then I could be happy, just like Lucy."

"Get off me!" Grunting and struggling to get up, she touched my chest and body suggestively. "Goddamn it!" "Ow, Ow!" She hit me in the head repeatedly, screaming, "Come on! I'll pay for it. How much is it? Twenty bucks, thirty bucks?"

"Fifty? You a cheap whore Natsu?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy screamed. "What the fuck? Stop this Lisanna!" Screaming she pulled Lisanna's figure across the room, effectively launching her away from me.

"He's only a whore Lucy."

I barely saw Lucy swing, I only heard a fist make contact with a face and a very irascible, "Ow."

"I think you broke my nose!" Lisanna cried.

"Get outta here." Lucy spat. "What is wrong with you? Come on, Lucy! I gave you ten years! I devoted my whole life to you!"

"That's bullshit. This is such bullshit ! It's the money you love, not me! I made you very rich doing exactly what you loved. Now get outta here!" Lucy screamed as she slammed the door behind the pitiful Lisanna.

"Are you okay?" She called. Walking over to me she laid her hands under my neck and propped a pillow underneath. Finding ice from the icebox, she wrapped it in a towel and pressed it against my swollen head. Her face was so close. I can't have this

"I gotta get going." I reluctantly moved from our intimate position.

"Yes, I noticed you're packed. Why are you leaving now?"

"There'll always be someone, thinkin' they can treat me like that."

"Is that why you're leaving?" 

Getting up from where we sat, her icing my head, I said, "No, look you made me a really nice offer. And a few months ago, no problem. But now everything is different, and you've changed that. I want more. I want to study pyrotechnics, maybe get a degree. I want warmth to my life. Impossible relationships."

With that I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." She called. "Need any help?"

"I got it." I yelled back to her. And with that, I walked out of the door.

The lobby was the same as when I had arrived. With the grandeur and elegant furnishings that made the place respectable. It's still the same while I'm the thing that changed. I don't stick out anymore. Bodies moved in slow motion, me the epicenter─ watching the world go by. Would I ever be able to go back to the way things were? Did I want them to? No. I had goals now, real ambitions. I am going to do things. And if Lucy's apart of that well… No. The way things ended is for the better.

"Oh Mr. Natsu, would you like a ride home?" A white haired chauffeur asked me, breaking my inner turmoil.

"What? Oh um yes please!" I answered.

Epilogue

Lucy

"Do I have any messages Makarov?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant. Had he called?

"No, nothing Ms. Heartfilia."

Distractedly looking off into the distance, searching for…. for what? Last day in L.A, next on to New York.

"Ms. Lucy, if I may….whose scarf is that?"

"What?" Suddenly becoming aware of a soft fabric abrasing my thigh, I reached down to pluck a tiny inch of fabric from my duffle bag. But this is….Natsu's scarf? But what's that doing here?

"If I may…" Makarov asked, gesturing to hold the cloth.

"Sure…" I found myself answering, dazed pulling it out to and handing it to the man.

"This is a very well stitched masterpiece, its actually very warm... I doubt anyone would leave something this important accidentally. "

Did he leave it Intentionally?

"You know Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. Elfman drove Mr. Dragneel home yesterday….."

* * *

Natsu

The rain finally slowed to a drizzle, though rare, left L.A with a slight chill. Casting the streets with rain and the people into jackets. A light breeze moving the air.

I'd waited for too long. Time to move on. She'd find me if she wanted to.

"San Francisco isn't all that great you know. It's foggy." Gray said, moving my attention away from the grey window pane.

"It'll be fine, Gray."

"What are you gonna do there?"

"Get a job. Get a degree. Sure you won't come with me?"

"Can't, Juvia's here."

"Yeah. Here." I said handing him half the money from my time with Lucy.

"No Natsu, I can't."

"It's not for you loser, it's for Juvia."

"Thank you."

We shared a very manly hug and there were absolutely no tears and if there were they were man tears quickly wiped away. Never one for goodbyes, no matter how vehemently he denied it I knew we were close friends, he shortly left to go scope out new roommates. This life never waits. Always money to made, always just scraping by.

Leaving me alone in the small apartment, to wait for my bus, I sat down on our tiny couch in front of where a TV might go. Had this apartment always been this small? Or had I gotten bigger?

"Honk." "Honk." "Honk."

What is that?

Opening the window, looking out over the fire escape, I saw Lucy dazzling in only a pair of jeans and a sweater waiting for me, wrapped in my scarf. Her hair down, cascading down her shoulders. Her tresses gently being blown in the wind. She'd never looked more beautiful.

I knew she'd come.

"Get down here. It's freezing out! Come keep me warm." She teased, exaggerating her tongue sticking out so I could see.

"On my way." I shouted down.

The stairs were a blur, all that mattered was her. Running from the fourth story up and I barely felt winded. Only feeling short of breath when my hands fell around her waist. Standing face to face with her... hands cupping her cheek, leaning in so our breath mingled.

"I found my impossible." She said. "Did you find yours?"

"Yes."

Noses touching, our lips met. I'd never feel cold again. I'm all fired up!

The End

Author's Notes: That's all folks! Well I don't know how I feel about the ending but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have some other NaLu fics I've been thinking about so let me know what you prefer a smutty one-shot or a climatic multi-chapter.? Thanks for sticking around ;) Sorry If this seems rushed, endings are hard.


End file.
